


ĆorLuka 的传菜工

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Magical Rock [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 如果没有踢球，卢卡和韦德兰会开一家餐馆。





	ĆorLuka 的传菜工

我是Restoran ĆorLuka的一名传菜工。

喜欢坐在窗边的那个西班牙人是少数几个我知道名字的顾客，塞尔吉奥 拉莫斯。他是一名画家，画没人看得懂的东西，办个人展，一幅拍几百万的那种画家。他每周日都来，从上午坐到深夜，有时候一动不动的盯着老板看，像猎豹或者鹰。  
他是我的缪斯。  
拉莫斯先生这样给我解释，  
只看着他，我就能理解毕加索看吉纳维夫，罗丹看克洛岱尔的激动。

另一位我喊得出名字的客人当然是克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多。我们刚识他的时候，他还在漏水的地下室用磁带录歌，每次来吃东西都背着一把破吉他。而现在，他已经拿了五座格莱美。老板一直对他很有耐心，满足他各种缺盐少油不放糖的饮食要求。  
这首是写给你的。  
有一次我听见他对老板说。  
那是一首风靡初中少女的傻白甜暗恋小情歌。

摄影师先生的明信片每个月准时寄到，看得出来是他自己的照片。地点不一样、风景不一样、构图不一样，但画面中不可缺或多或少深深浅浅的金色，亚马逊的金刚鹦鹉、尼罗河与沙漠、莫斯科城郊的向日葵、长辫子姑娘、三色小花猫、云缝泄露的阳光。  
他是英国人，具体来说是威尔士人（他曾经很腼腆地强调过），背着照相机在世界各地流浪，但我觉得他在马德里停留的时间有点长。  
临走之前他和我们每个人拥抱，但我觉得他拥抱老板的时间有点长。

大学生依旧来。  
他在巴黎读书，来马德里做一年交换生。他每次都是来吃中午饭，选在客流高峰的末尾，然后掏出电脑敲打一个下午。我偷看过几次他的屏幕，认识每个单词却看不懂任何一句话。  
偶尔和他一起来的同学都喊他学霸，揽着他的肩膀，偷瞄老板，嘀嘀咕咕。

还有一位法国客人，我猜他是ins网红或者时装模特或者两者兼具。他来的次数不算多，但每一次都会给老板带鲜花。

我比较喜欢那个德国人。  
他总是非常淡定的样子，甚至有一次见义勇为，他都是平静的扯过小混混的领子，拖拽几步扔出门外。在一片喝彩声中，他有一点不淡定地搂过老板，揉了揉头发。

还有一位常客是建筑师先生。他和老板是同乡，聊天用克罗地亚语，我只能断断续续的听懂几个单词。  
即使语言不通，我还是看得出他对老板的感情隐晦又露骨。这个说法可能有点奇怪，但事实就是如此。他从来不讲什么过分的玩笑话，但有过多的贴面吻。

自从建筑师先生之后，我发现来用餐的克罗地亚人越来越多。  
其中我最讨厌的是某个利物浦球迷。“你是皇马的球迷”欧冠决赛之后，他醉醺醺的闯进来朝老板大喊，“我再也不会来你这里吃饭了！”然后摔门而去。  
世事难料，在克罗地亚进入世界杯决赛圈之后，他又恢复天天都来的坏习惯，借着讨论足球的名义调戏老板。  
……

我是Restoran ĆorLuka的一名传菜工。  
需要在客人的明示下把餐盘端上来。  
还需要在客人的暗示下透露一点老板的个人信息。  
每次我都会这么回答：先生，您知道我们为什么叫Restoran ĆorLuka吗？因为老板丈夫的名字是……  
这个回答导致我从没拿到过小费。  
END

查理：虽然我始终没有姓名，但我是最终赢家！


End file.
